Browning of plant tissues often occurs following injury or damage and this generally results in spoilage of fruit and vegetables. Undesirable browning also occurs during processing of plant materials to produce food or other products. Steps are taken during transport, storage, and processing to prevent these browning reactions. Often this involves the use of chemicals such as sulphur dioxide but the use of these substances is likely to be restricted in the future due to concerns about their safety and consumer acceptance. For example, the US Food and Drug Administration banned the use of sulphite for most fresh fruit and vegetables in 1986. The production of fruit and vegetable varieties with an inherently low susceptibility to brown would remove the need for these chemical treatments.
It will be understood that browning in plants is predominantly catalysed by the enzyme PPO. PPO is localised in the plastids of plant cells whereas the phenolic substrates of the enzyme are stored in the plant cell vacuole. This compartmentation prevents the browning reaction from occurring unless the plant cells are damaged and the enzyme and its substrates are mixed.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes International Application PCT/AU92/00356 to the present applicant which describes the cloning of PPO genes from grapevine, broad bean leaf, apple fruit and potato tuber. This application recognises that PPO levels in plants may be manipulated by increasing or decreasing expression of PPO gene. The application also identifies two conserved copper binding sites in PPO genes, designated CuA and CuB. However, the method described in PCT/AU92/00356 which was used to clone the PPO genes from apple and potato involved the use of an oligo dT reverse primer for polymerase chain reaction (PCR). Whilst the method is acceptable, in some tissues, it does not give rise to a strong band of the predicted size or else it gives rise to many additional products making it difficult to resolve the PPO fragment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least alleviate one or more of the difficulties related to the prior art.